


Four times they were single celled organisms: style 04

by 898700 (ghostwriter)



Series: Single celled organisms [4]
Category: House M.D., Terminator
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter/pseuds/898700
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the <b><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/betteronvicodin/1450.html">betteronvicodin</a></b> LJ community.  Four pieces I wrote for the prompt <i>It is the year five billion BC and House and Wilson and all of them are single-celled organisms</i>.  This one is done with a <b>'Terminator III'</b> Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times they were single celled organisms: style 04

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my LiveJournal **[here](http://jerico-cacaw.livejournal.com/25281.html)**, on 2007/09/09 (locked entry), and in my Fanfiction.net account **[here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3776951/1/)**, on 2007/09/09.

**'Terminator III' Style**

It would have remained a secret for the end of times, were not for the fact that once, when nobody else was watching, House witnessed Cuddy's left arm being cut off and joining her body again. He also noticed the silver liquid consistency of the severed extremity, which kind of explained why she didn't seem to suffer pain at all.

"And the worst thing is that I slept with her, once upon a time," House complained to Wilson, but then reconsidered, and added, "Best sex ever."

Nothing should have changed then. After all, House already respected her more than he respected any other authority figure. But for some reason she acted suspicious. She seemed to analyze everything he said, even more than before. Every place he moved to she was there; every thing he did or think she seemed to know.

"I think she's trying to seduce me," he ventured one night, over homemade Moo-goo-gai-pan with Wilson. "Either that, or she is getting ready to off me."

He could have run away then, he could have tried to hide as far away as possible. Instead, he started talking about sex with aliens, and wouldn't it be cool to try this or that position with a creature of such nature? Wilson, always-willing-to-listen Wilson, finally seemed to reach his limit, and House found himself suddenly deserted whenever the topic was mentioned.

"Do you know what else I noticed about her?" he asked two Fridays later, and kept Wilson on the couch by holding his wrist with the hardest grip he could summon. "That she was supposed to be in a different part of the building that day she lost her arm." Then Wilson's hand slipped like liquid between his fingers.

A creature like it could have taken any possible appearance, but House asked him not to. They didn't try most of the positions he had suggested earlier, either. He had more than enough with the old, reliable Wilson, and wasn't that much curious about the silver liquid version of him.

And there was this one time when he almost admitted the truth, but even if Wilson was sleeping and couldn't hear him, the words didn't come out. "Best sex ever," he whispered instead.


End file.
